Trouble Comes in Threes
by Odds In Your Favor
Summary: Since the death of her mother, Riley McKinnon grew up with the Weasleys. She and the twins are like three peas in a pod, the best of friends. But when one of them starts to see her as more than one of the guys, is it too late? Has another guy realized it first? Book I.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

:.:.:

It was a Dark night, one only illuminated by Darkness. There wasn't a star in sight, but the Dark Mark glowed green over thousands of houses. That damp, August night would always be remembered, especially for a particular little girl, resting in the arms of a particular grey-bearded wizard...outside a particularly unique-looking home.

Albus Dumbledore stood before the front door of the Burrow, home to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He knocked twice and waited patiently, the sound of footsteps drawing closer from behind the door. A light clicking on could be detected, but the shadowy figure inside the house did not welcome the wizard in just yet.

"Who is it?" came a voice he recognized to be Arthur Weasley's. Arthur sounded groggy and a bit on edge.

"Arthur, it's Albus Dumbledore," he said as reassuringly as possible. When there was a pause, he spoke again. "I'm afraid I have rather grave news."

Arthur ceased his interrogation and opened the door, looking quite alert despite the dark bags under his eyes. "Sorry about that, Albus, come on in."

"Quite alright, I understand," Dumbledore assured him, stepping inside.

Arthur shut the door behind him and stowed his wand away in his pajamas. That was when his eyes finally fell upon the child. "Is that Riley?"

"As I said, I'm afraid I have some rather —"

"Arthur, what in the name of Merlin is go —" The wizard was interrupted by the entrance of, a very pregnant and angry, Molly Weasley. But upon seeing the two guests, she immediately blushed and tugged at the robe to cover her nightgown. "Albus, what brings you here...and with Riley?"

"Molly, dear, you need your rest," Arthur cooed. "You're due any day now."

"Nonsense," Molly shooed off the very thought and made her way toward Dumbledore, offering her arms to take the girl. He handed her over to Molly who propped the girl up on her hip. She was still sleeping. "What's going on?"

"Perhaps you should sit down," Dumbledore suggested solemnly. He ushered the couple into the kitchen where they sat before him, Riley still resting against Molly's large stomach.

"Would you like anything? Some tea, perhaps?" Molly offered. She looked as though she knew where this was going and wanted, at all costs, to avoid it.

"No thank you, Molly," Dumbledore insisted.

"Albus," said Arthur quietly. He didn't speak again until the old wizard met his eyes. "Where is Marlene?"

"I'm afraid Marlene and the remainder of the McKinnon family have been...killed." He sighed.

"D'we know what happened?" inquired Arthur after a moment. It sounded as though he didn't really want to know. "I mean, was it anything like Benjy's?"

Molly released a sort of mangled sigh. She began stroking Riley's dirty blonde hair as she mumbled to herself, "only bits of him, they found" before speaking aloud. "and before Riley was born. He was only nineteen... Oh, and Marlene, she's only twenty-three! They're just children, themselves!"

"The loss of Benjy Fenwick was devastating," Dumbledore agreed, trying to remain calm. "I am not entirely sure how Marlene died, but it...was not like Benjy's."

"How did Riley manage to make it out?" asked Arthur.

"I am not sure of that either," Dumbledore admitted. "I'm sure Marlene hid her before the Death Eaters arrived."

"What will happen to Riley now?" Molly controlled her sobbing enough to ask.

"Well, Marlene had named the Potters as Riley's godparents, but given their situation, I don't think it would be wise to have her staying there at the moment... She hasn't any other family members left, and —"

"We'll take her in," Molly interrupted Dumbledore's speech. The old wizard looked to her with appreciation.

"I had a feeling you might say that." He smiled.

"Well, of course, she's practically like family already," Arthur agreed.

"I just hope it won't be a burden," said Dumbledore.

"It's no burden at all," Molly gave a smile of her own. "Besides, the boys love Riley, especially the twins."

"Even so, thank you for your kindness, both of you," said Dumbledore. "I'm sure this is what Marlene would have wanted."

"Better than an orphanage," added Arthur.

"Couldn't agree more," Dumbledore whole-heartedly said. "Well, I'd better be going. The sun will be rising in a few hours and there are still matters to attend to. I'll be in touch."

"Thank you for bringing her to us, Albus," said Molly kindly, still holding Riley close.

"You _are _the best people for the job," he insisted, moving to the door. Arthur followed and opened the door for him.

"Really, thank you, Albus," he thanked him himself.

"I know you'll raise her right," he said, blue eyes twinkling. "Goodnight, Arthur."

"Goodnight," he returned.

Arthur watched Dumbledore leave the Burrow and Apparate into the darkness without so much as a puff of smoke to indicate he'd ever been there at all. But when he returned to the kitchen, there sat the proof in his wife's lap — three-year-old Riley Annabelle McKinnon with her eyes still closed, but tears silently falling.

That damp, August night would always be remembered as the night Riley lost her remaining family...but also gained a new one.


	2. Chapter One: Riley is a Girl

_**Chapter One**_

_Riley is a Girl  
_

:.:.:

"Ouch! Bloody hell!"

"Fred! Watch your mouth, young man," Molly scolded.

George snickered until — "Son of a Banshee!"

"You too, George, behave yourselves!"

I couldn't help but laugh, watching Fred and George both wincing in pain every time the seamstresses pricked them with the needle. Elderly or not, I was beginning to think they were doing it on purpose. I was certainly enjoying it, though.

"Why isn't Riley being tortured?" George demanded.

"Because I don't have a growth spurt every time the new school year comes around," I shot back, smirking.

"You're right, you don't have to worry about things like _growing_," teased Fred. I stuck my tongue out at him and he returned the childish gesture, but was poked again with the needle. "Sweet Circe!"

"Well if you would stop squirming, you would stop getting pricked," said Molly, before sending an apologetic smile to the seamstress.

"I beg to differ. I've been still this whole time and I keep getting stuck," said George cheekily, before whispering. "I reckon these two've got an ulterior motive."

Molly shushed him, appearing rather unamused, but Ginny was chuckling beside me. Even I had to laugh.

"Georgie's got a point, Mum," Fred agreed, speaking just as hushed. "This one keeps aiming for my spleen."

"Alright, that's quite enough!" Molly gestured for the twins to come down off the elevated platforms and remove the robes. They immediately did so, grateful it was finally over. "Ginny, dear, have you got your robes?"

"Yes, Mum," she assured, following Molly to the counter and placing her clothes on it.

The twins followed suit with their own and I watched carefully as Madam Malkin, herself, went through each item. When she reached a short, flowy, black skirt, Molly stopped her.

"Just a minute. Ginny, that isn't the Hogwarts uniform," she said, sounding rather taken aback.

Ginny looked to her innocently, before briefly exchanging a look with me. "Could I get it, anyway?"

Fred snatched it and held it up. "Like hell, you can!"

"Fred!" snapped Molly.

"Mum, you're not really going to let her wear this, are you?" George joined in. "She's twelve!"

"It's mine!" I spoke up, snagging it from Fred's grasp. "I thought I'd just sneak it in with Ginny's things and it wouldn't be a big deal."

"Oh, Riley, you didn't have to hide it, dear," Molly said kindly. "It's a small additional fee —"

"_Riley _in a _skirt_?" George was nearly bursting from laughter, and Fred automatically joined in.

"It's like putting lipstick on a pig!" Fred added, still cackling.

I rolled my eyes. "_That's _why I hid it."

"Stop it, you two!" Molly swatted the twins' arms. "Riley is a young lady." She smiled proudly to me when she said it, and I decided to ignore the fact that it made Fred and George laugh even harder. Molly then turned to Madam Malkin. "How much will it be?"

The twins abruptly ceased all laughter.

"You're getting it?" asked George in disbelief.

"Of course," said Molly, handing over the correct amount of Galleons. "Thank you so much." She took the shopping bag and we all followed her out the door.

"Mum, did you see it? It won't even reach her knees!" Fred argued.

"It isn't supposed to, Fred," Molly continued to defend me. "It's very classy and mature...and lady-like. I wouldn't allow her to wear it if it weren't."

"You two're just having trouble accepting the fact that I'm actually a girl," I told them. And they must've known it was true because they didn't have a very quick response to it.

It _was _true. I was always considered a bit of a tomboy, and being so close with the twins, I was just thought of as one of the guys. Don't get me wrong, I still was, but I was also growing up, like Molly said. And so what if I wanted to wear a skirt? I was a girl! I was allowed to act like one every now and again.

"Come here," said Fred after a moment. He was walking right alongside me through Diagon Alley, but he kept bringing his face closer to mine, scrutinizing it.

"What're you doing?" I questioned.

Fred immediately pulled his face from mine and threw his hands up in the air as though admitting defeat. "She's got makeup on!" he said, exasperatedly.

"What?! Lemme see!" George, who was on my other side, pulled my face toward him and then mirrored Fred's actions. "Oh my Godric, she does!"

"You're both being ridiculous!" I was sort of annoyed, but I also couldn't help laughing a bit.

"I think it looks good, Riley," Ginny brightly commented.

"Thanks, Gin." I smiled appreciatively.

"I suppose we knew this day would come," said George sadly.

"What day?" I was still finding this slightly amusing.

"The day we have to start beating the mickey out of any bloke who looks at you," Fred casually explained as though it were obvious.

"You will be doing no such thing, Frederick," Molly warned.

"We will if one of those gits hurts her," Fred assured.

"Oh, _now _I understand," I said, resting an arm on each twin's shoulder, despite how much taller than me they were. "You're jealous you'll have to share me with other blokes."

Fred and George each released their own variations of puking noises and I swung my fists playfully into their stomachs. I took off running before they could retaliate, and they immediately started chasing after me.

"Head back to the Leaky Cauldron!" Molly called out to us. "And be careful!"

I kept a good distance ahead of the twins the entire run to the Leaky Cauldron. But once I'd skidded to a halt, they tackled me to the ground.

"Took you long enough!" I teased.

"You had a headstart!" George reasoned.

"By a second!" I retorted. "Besides, you two've got longer legs!"

"But we also have incredibly toned and muscular bodies to carry," said Fred, flexing his arms from on top of me. I gave a full laugh at that before pushing him off me and rising to my feet. The twins followed suit and we all entered the bar to find Arthur, Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Where's your mother?" asked Arthur, rather concerned. He stood up and put down the _Daily Prophet _he'd been reading.

"Just a pace or two behind," George assured Mr. Weasley.

"They ran off ahead," Molly explained, arriving just on time. Ginny was at her side, and it looked like Percy had managed to catch up as well. "Which you shouldn't've done. These are dangerous times what with Sirius Black running amuck."

"We promise we won't run around the corner unsupervised again," I assured, though a bit mockingly. The three of us placed one hand over our hearts and the other in the air, palms facing Molly. She shook her head and cracked a small smile. "What am I going to do with you three?"

"I'm sure I could devise a few appropriate punishments," said Percy, rather pompously.

"You couldn't devise a plan to get your huge head out of a paper bag." Fred smirked.

Ever since we returned from our holiday to Egypt and Percy had received the news that he'd been named Head Boy...Well, it'd gone to his head. He'd been acting far more unbearably arrogant than usual. George and I snickered at Fred's comment, but Molly snapped right back into her unamused expression.

"Don't start with your brother," she scolded swiftly. "Have you said hello to Harry yet?"

Right on que, Ginny went very red and muttered "hello" to Harry without even looking at him. She had always been very taken with Harry, but she seemed even more heartily embarrassed than usual this time. Perhaps because he had saved her life during their previous year at Hogwarts.

Harry and I weren't necessarily close, but we both lost our parents in similar ways. And because of that, we had a sort of bond. Granted, I couldn't completely relate to being the chosen one and defeating Lord Voldemort, himself, but I knew what it was like to have little, next to no, idea who your parents were. That, plus we did sort of have the same eyes. It wasn't every day you met someone else with bright green eyes. Had my hair been jet black instead of dirty blonde, people might've actually mistaken us for twins.

And speaking of twins, Fred, George, and I all watched as Percy made his way over to Harry, hand solemnly extended as though the they'd never met. "Harry. How nice to see you."

"Hello, Percy," said Harry, trying not to laugh.

"I hope you're well?" said Percy pompously, shaking hands. That was exactly what I was talking about — Percy acting as though Harry were meeting the bleeding mayor.

"Very well, thanks —"

"Harry!" Fred hollered, sending an elbow to Percy, knocking him out of the way and then bowing, elaborately. "Simply _splendid_ to see you, old boy —"

"Marvelous," said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry's hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing —"

"Jolly good, mate," I joined in, shoving George aside and dipping low for an exaggerated curtsy. "Positively splendiferous, splendorous —"

Percy scowled.

"That's enough, now," said Molly.

"Mum!" said Fred as though he'd only just spotted her, seizing her hand too. "How really corking to see you —"

"I said, that's enough," Molly scolded, depositing her shopping in an empty chair. "Hello, Harry, dear. I s'pose you've heard our exciting news?" She pointed to the brand-new silver badge on Percy's chest. New to Harry, perhaps, but to us, it had gotten very old _very _fast. "Second Head Boy in the family!" she said, swelling with pride.

"And last," muttered Fred under his breath.

"I don't doubt that," said Molly, frowning suddenly. "I notice they haven't made you two prefects."

"I think you mean 'you _three_'," Fred corrected her, slinging his arms around George and I. "Don't just exclude Riles from a scolding because she isn't _technically _a Weasley."

Molly's stern expression faltered for just a moment, checking to see if that comment had affected me at all. It hadn't. After all, it was true. I wasn't technically a Weasley by blood, but I knew I was still part of the family.

"It's true, Molls," I told her, just to ensure I was all right.

"What do we want to be prefects for, anyway?" said George, looking revolted at the very idea. "It'd take all the fun out of life."

"Agreed," I said. "There might actually be more excitement in studying flobberworms with Kettleburn."

Ginny giggled.

"You want to set a better example for Ginny!" Molly snapped.

"Ginny's got others to set her an example, Mother," said Percy loftily. "I'm going up to change for dinner..." He disappeared and George heaved a sigh.

"We tried to shut him in a pyramid," he told Harry. "But Mum spotted us."

Dinner that night was a very enjoyable affair. Tom the innkeeper put three tables together in the parlor, and the seven Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and I ate our way through five delicious courses.

"How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" asked Fred as we dug into a sumptuous chocolate pudding.

"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," said Arthur.

We all looked up at him.

"Why?" said Percy curiously.

"It's because of you, Perce," said George seriously. "And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them —"

"— for Humorless Berk —" I muttered.

"— or Humongous Bighead," added Fred.

Everyone except Percy and Molly snorted into their pudding.

"Why're the Ministry providing cars, Father?" Percy asked again, in a dignified voice.

"Well, as we haven't got one anymore," said Arthur, "and as I work there, they're doing me a favor —"

His voice was casual, but his ears had gone red, just like the rest of the Weasley men's did when under pressure.

"Good thing, too," said Molly briskly. "D'you realize how much luggage you've all got between you? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground... You are all packed, aren't you?"

"If by 'all' you mean 'half' —" I started to say.

"— and if by 'half' you mean 'one quarter' —" said George swiftly.

"— and if by —"

"We get it, I haven't started," I cut off Fred. The twins looked to me with their famous lopsided grins, and I couldn't help but return it, despite myself.

"Speaking of not being packed, Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk yet," said Percy in a long-suffering voice. "He's dumped them on my bed."

"You'd better go and pack properly, Ron, because we won't have much time in the morning," Molly called down the table. Ron scowled at Percy.

After dinner, everyone felt very full and sleepy. Soon, everyone would be making their way upstairs to their rooms to check their things for the next day. Fred, George, and I made sure we were the first ones to do so, for we had a little something planned for Humongous Bighead.

Fred and I were crouched in the shadows of the staircase landing, waiting for George to return with Percy's Head Boy badge.

"So...what made you buy the skirt?" Fred asked nonchalantly.

I released a breath of laughter. "Been thinking about that all day, have you?"

"Just wondering if it was for a certain someone," he said, still casual. "Like — Oh, I dunno — a certain Quidditch captain, perhaps?"

"Oh, please, you're barmy," I insisted. "Wood can't talk about anything other than the House Cup, Bludgers, and Quaffles."

"I'm sure he'd talk to you and _your _Quaffles —"

I dug my elbow into Fred's gut, acting as though I was just moving him over to make room for George, who had just arrived. But even so, it was still cramped quarters, and I was practically on Fred's lap. Normally, I would've been fine with it, I wouldn't think anything of it, because the twins and I were just close like that. But I was suddenly feeling sort of uncomfortable given that Fred had just made a reference to my...Quaffles.

"Alright, so what're we thinking?" George asked, wand readily pointed at the badge. "Oi! Anybody home?"

"I'm thinking!" Fred insisted. "You can't rush genius."

"There's a joke in there somewhere," I mused. "Nah, too easy."

Fred's hands instantly flew to my sides, causing a sort of surprised squeal to escape me. George immediately shushed me, and Fred stopped tickling me, George pointing up. My eyes followed his finger, but he wasn't telling us to look, he was telling us to listen. And then I heard it — Percy dismantling his room in search of his badge. He was even accusing Ron of taking it. The three of us automatically started laughing.

"I've got it," I said suddenly, taking George's wand.

The badge now read _Bighead Boy_.

"Very nice, very nice," George complimented.

We stayed under the stairs, listening to Percy throw a tantrum, heaving with laughter. When Harry came by, we showed him the badge and he started laughing at it too. Once Percy seemed to fall asleep, we all made our way soundlessly up the stairs and into our room, George sneaking the badge back on to Percy's nightstand on the way.

"I can't wait to see the look on Bighead's face tomorrow morning," said George excitedly as he came into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Georgie, you're like a kid on Christmas Eve," said Fred, amused.

"Actually, he's like _you _on Christmas Eve, Freddie," I teased.

"Well excuse me for getting in the holiday spirit," he shot back, good-naturedly, and throwing my pajamas at me.

"Getting a sugar rush off candy canes and then running around the house in nothing but a Santa Claus hat and reindeer boxers is a bit _too_ much Christmas spirit, if you ask me," I joked.

"Well, luckily no one _was _asking you," Fred smirked, collecting his own pajamas. "Besides, I was young."

"You did it last year, mate," George chimed in while changing his shirt.

"You're both just jealo — Well well well, George, I reckon there's a _girl _changing in our room!"

I was turned with my back to the twins, shirt removed, and was pulling one of Fred's T-shirts over me when I heard him say that. He and George wolf-whistled.

"Shut up, you tosspots," I teased, throwing the shirt I'd just taken off at Fred. "It's happened plenty of times before."

"But, Riley, that was before we knew you were a _girl_!" said George, fervently.

I rolled my eyes, but my grin remained intact. I decided to ignore them and quickly exchange my skinny jeans for a pair of George's boxer shorts, but they continued making surprised noises. That is, until someone bounded on the wall in the room next to ours — probably Percy.

"You two done yet?" I inquired, eyebrows raised in amusement.

"You done, Gred?" Fred asked his twin.

"I'm done, Forge," George returned. "Are you done, Forge?"

"I'm done, Gr —"

"Will you two just shut your bleeding — UGH!"

They'd wrestled me on to one of the beds and were both tickling me. I couldn't stop giggling and could barely get a breath in, but no matter how much I squirmed, I couldn't get away. I tried pushing them off me but to no avail. I begged them to stop but they kept going, laughing at my misery. What finally pulled us apart was another knock on the wall from Percy.

"Goodnight, Humongous Bighead!" Fred bellowed into the wall.

"Y'know, it would be great if he were actually on our side," said George, getting up from on top of me.

"Maybe one of us really should've been prefects," I said, after finally getting a good breath.

"That would've required no pranks since first year," said Fred as though he doubted we could've done it. Probably true.

"Leading up to the greatest prank of all time — Riley McKinnon, Prefect!" George announced.

"Why me?" I demanded.

"You could've done it if we hadn't corrupted you at three-years-old," he said simply.

"You did no such —"

Another bang on the wall from Percy.

"Goodnight, Humongous Bighead!" we all chanted obnoxiously.

Yes, it certainly would've been great if Percy were on our side...


	3. Chapter Two: The Dementor

_**Chapter Two**_

_The Dementor_

:.:.:

"FRED! GEORGE! RILEY!"

"Aw, why is my name always last?" I pouted groggily, still laying in bed. "It was my sodding idea."

"My name really should've been first," George reasoned, sounding just as tired. "After all, I did all the dirty work."

"Shhh, he's coming!" Fred whispered urgently. "Pretend you're asleep!"

Sure enough, footsteps were growing more audible, stomping right up to our door. But Percy didn't knock, he simply barged right in.

"This is _not _funny!" he barked, receiving no response. "I know you can all hear me! I know you're awake, I just heard you!"

"Bloody hell, d'you hear pins drop?" George groaned.

"As a matter of fact — No, never mind! You three —"

"No you _can't _hear pins drop?" I asked, rolling over to see Percy fuming, face as red as his hair.

"Could you three act mature for just five minutes?!" Percy demanded.

"Only if you don't yell for five minutes," bargained Fred, faking innocence.

"Very well, we'll discuss this calmly...like adults," he said, taking a moment to compose himself.

"I'd hurry if I were you, Perce, George is timing it," I suggested.

George was focused on the clock that hung just above the door. "Four minutes left!"

It was quite amusing to watch as Percy appeared to physically restrain himself from yelling. "You know what, I will just accept an apology and then I'll be on my way," he decided. "And it doesn't matter from which one of you it comes."

"Apologize for what?" asked Fred dumbly.

"You know what you did," Percy insisted, face glowing red.

"I've done a lot of things, you'll have to be more specific," Fred continued to press.

"Apologize for what you did to my badge." Percy was clearly about to explode.

"What did I do?" And Fred continued to play dumb.

"You vandalized Head Boy property," he seethed.

"Perce, I'm with Fred on this one —" I said with fake benevolence.

"What a surprise," Percy mumbled indignantly.

"What happened to your badge?"

"Three minutes!" George announced.

"Bighead Boy! You three wrote Bighead Boy on my badge! On my Head Boy badge!" Percy bellowed.

"You yelled!" chorused the twins and I. It actually looked like steam was about to pour out of Percy's head.

"I s'pose the mature conversation is over!" said George, feigning disappointment.

"But let's be proud of ourselves, mates, we were mature for _three _whole minutes!" Fred cheered, and George and I added our own sounds of celebration.

"I am _not _leaving until I receive my apology!" said Percy, sternly.

"Well then you're going to miss the train," said Fred airily, hopping out of bed. George and I did the same, the three of us readying our change of clothes.

"Perce, you're not _really _going to watch us change, now, are you?" George asked, looking to his older brother with disgust.

"I most certainly am _not _watching, I'm waiting." Percy had shut his eyes, and couldn't see that I'd instructed Fred and George to hide. For I'd caught sight of someone walking by, and decided to use it to my advantage. I turned around so my back was to Percy and began lifting my T-shirt over my torso, when, right on que...

"PERCY IGNATIUS WEASLEY!" screeched Molly.

I whipped around and plastered a genuine look of shock on my face, holding the T-shirt to cover my nearly exposed chest. "Percy, what the hell are you doing?!" I shouted, appalled.

If Percy looked red before, it was nothing in comparison to how he looked now. The shock registered on his face was entirely real...as real as the anger on Molly's as she pulled him out of the room.

"I'm so sorry about that, Riley, dear!" Molly managed to say sweetly to me before shutting the door and exploding at Percy once again.

I didn't hear anything after, "How dare you!" because Fred and George had popped out from under their beds and we all started cackling.

"Rile, that was brilliant!" George praised, kissing the top of my head.

"That really was! It was ace!" Fred looked as though he might do the same, but gave me a high-five instead.

"I just wish you could've seen the look on his face," I said and then reenacted it, causing a whole new fit of laughter.

"So I guess now we know how Mum would react if she ever found out you change like that in front of us all the time," George said, when we all calmed down.

"Speaking of," I said, realizing I was still covering my almost bare chest with a T-shirt.

"Alright, alright, don't call Mum up here," Fred joked, the three of us returning to our change of clothes.

I was left in my bra for just a moment before I quickly threw on a camisole, followed by a Holyhead Harpies sweatshirt. I wasn't sure if they were my favorite team or not, but Ginny had gotten it for me for Christmas last year and it was rather comfortable. Next, I traded George's boxer shorts for my skinny jeans and laced up my favorite pair of black and white Chucks. I decided not to bother with any makeup, and instead moved to the mirror and began collecting my long, wavy hair to put it up in a ponytail.

"I like it down," said Fred, sort of warmly, from behind me. He then immediately went to prepare his trunk, just like George was doing, as though he hadn't said a thing. I dropped my hands to my sides and allowed my hair to fall back down, brushing out the tangles and then went to ready my own trunk. I tried not to think anything of it.

As soon as we were ready, we brought our trunks downstairs and were about to eat breakfast when we heard Percy bellowing again. Though, this time, it was at Ron who had, apparently, dripped tea on to Percy's photo of Penelope Clearwater, his _girlfriend_. Clearwater was just as unbearable as Percy, and that was because she was the female version of Percy. And speaking of Percy, I didn't feel bad at all that he was having a horrible morning. Honestly, he deserved it for how much of a prick he'd been all summer...and all year round, too. The Weasleys were my family, and each of the boys were my brothers (Ginny my sister), but I never felt that bond with Percy. I suppose just like twins, I loved him deep down — _very _deep down — but that love never surfaced. I don't even reckon I've ever hugged the bloke...

Arthur announced the arrival of the Ministry cars before escorting Harry across the short tretch of pavement toward them. They were old-fashioned dark green cars, each of which was driven by a furtive-looking wizard wearing a suit of emerald velvet. The twins and I slid into the back of one of them and were all relieved the fourth passenger was Ginny, and not Percy.

We reached King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare; the Ministry drivers found us trolleys, unloaded our trunks, touched their hats to salute Arthur, and drove away, somehow managing to jump to the head of an unmoving line at the traffic lights. I noticed Arthur was still keeping Harry close all the way into the station.

"Right then," he said, glancing around them. "Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go through first with Harry."

I didn't even bother to look to Fred or George to be my partner, because they were just "naturally paired" as they'd say. And I knew Ginny would be taken, because she'd been talking to Hermione since we entered the station. Bloody hell, I didn't want to be with Percy! Luckily, neither did Ron, and he was at my side in an instant.

"Hey, sis," he greeted, ears only slightly reddening.

"Sick of Percy, too, eh?" I said softly.

"You have no idea." He groaned.

Ron and I had always gotten along. Sure, we teased one another from time to time, but it was all in good fun. Sometimes Fred and George would taunt Ron mercilessly, but I didn't participate...usually. I was rather close with Ron and liked spending time with him. His sense of humor was different from the twins', but I liked it all the same. And Ginny and I, of course we stuck together. She most resembled the twins' personality, but she also reminded me of myself. Besides, we were the only girls.

After Hermione and Ginny, Ron and I strode casually into the barrier, where platform nine and three-quarters awaited. We looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizard, seeing their children onto the train. I kept watching until the twins arrived, sneaking up behind me and each jabbing me in the side. I yelped, of course. But it wasn't nearly as annoying of a sound as when Percy appeared and shouted out from directly behind me, "Ah, there's Penelope!"

He smoothed his hair back and went pink again. I noticed Ginny and Harry both trying to stifle laughter, which I would've been doing...if he hadn't just exclaimed it into my ear. I could only imagine how irritated with him Ron must've been at that point as he strode over to a girl with long, curly hair, walking with his chest thrown out so that she couldn't miss his shiny badge. Though I did crack a smile when I remembered how that badge had looked not too long ago. And it still would've looked that way if it weren't for Molly Charming it back to its original title.

Harry and Ron led the way to the end of the train, past packed compartments, to a carriage that looked quite empty. We loaded the trunks onto it and then went back outside to say good-bye to Molly and Arthur. Molly kissed all her children, then me, then Hermione, and then went to Harry. Arthur gave us all good-byes and hugs, but he seemed rather distracted. When he finally got to Harry, he pulled him aside and began speaking to him. There was definitely something going on.

I didn't watch for long, though, what with Fred and George pushing me along. "C'mon, slow poke, we've got to get an empty compartment before they're all taken," whined George.

"Don't wet yourself, I'm sure there are plenty left," I assured him; so far, no luck, though.

"Looking for a compartment, hun?" came an odd, low, grumbly voice right in my ear. Their hand was on the small of my back.

"Get your hands —" I turned to see who it was. "Ange!"

"Rile!" Her voice was returned to normal, her arms outstretched to embrace me.

"Ugh, we're going to keep looking," Fred told me, clearly not wanting to deal with Angelina and I.

"Come find us when you're done being a girl," teased George once more before the two made off down the aisle.

"Done being a girl?" parroted Angelina.

"Fred and George finally realized I'm not their triplet brother," I joked. "They're rather heartbroken."

"Took them long enough, the tosspots," she rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what I meant. "Come on in."

I greeted the other two birds in the compartment and took a seat by Angelina. Alicia Spinnet, in my year, and Katie Bell, a year below, were certainly very nice, I'd just never spoken to them all that much. I didn't speak to any girls that much, really. Angelina Johnson was the only exception, aside from Ginny and Hermione. I wasn't even really sure what it was about Angelina that made her one of the only broads I could stand, we just clicked since our first year as soon as we found out we were dormmates.

"So how was your holiday?" she inquired. "How was Egypt?"

"Oh, I saw your picture in the _Prophet_!" Alicia shared fervently.

"Yep, that's us," I responded lamely to Alicia and then turned to Angelina. "Egypt was incredible, we all had a really great time. How about your holiday?"

"Uneventful, I'm afraid," she admitted. "Nothing that can compete with Egypt."

"Oh, shut up, at least you didn't have to endure the wrath of Percy," I told her.

"That bad?"

"Haven't you heard?" I asked. "He's Head Boy."

"So he's acting humble and modest and hides the badge, doesn't want anyone to see it?" she said sarcastically.

"It's worse than when he was made a prefect." I sighed.

I stayed in Angelina's compartment until the kind-faced, pudgy witch passed by the doors with the sweets trolley. But I wasn't sure which compartment the duo had ended up in, so I took my time strolling down the aisle to find it. I also took my time because the trolley was moving at the speed of a flobberworm, making stops along the way, which I hadn't thought through.

"Hey, McKinnon," came the unmistakable, Scottish accent of Oliver Wood. And sure enough, turning around, it was him standing before me.

"Wood," I greeted amiably.

"Looking for some sweets?"

"No, actually, just looking for Fred and George," I admitted. The trolley lady moved past another compartment and I checked inside; they weren't there.

"At this rate, you won't find them until we've reached the castle." Oliver offered a smile, which I mirrored.

"On the contrary, Wood, I'm rather enjoying this nice, brisk pace," I joked, taking another step forward. "I don't get out much, y'see."

He nodded, smirking. "Well that's unfortunate, because you _used _to be one of my best Chasers."

"_This_ close to a Quidditch-free conversation with Oliver Wood," I said in jest, indicating a tiny space between my thumb and index finger. But I immediately dropped my hand once I realized what he said. "What d'you mean '_used_ to be'?"

"You've got to keep in good condition if you want to play for my team, McKinnon," he said, though still grinning. "If you can't handle it, I'm afraid I won't be seeing you on the pitch this year."

I just realized we'd stopped walking; I was standing face-to-face with Oliver now. "Oh, you'll be seeing me," I assured him.

"Out in the stands?"

For a moment, I just stood there and shook my head, smirking right back at him. "You're funny, Wood," I told him. "Never knew you had it in you."

"A joke?" he asked, good-naturedly.

"Humor of any kind, really," I teased.

"I'll remember that when tryouts come around," he said, still being a good sport, still grinning.

"It won't matter," I insisted. "You need me."

"Oh I _need _you?" he parroted, smirking. "Y'know, I reckon it's about time Bell had a shot on the team..."

Katie Bell tried out for the team every year, and every year was made a reserve Chaser.

"Oliver," I sighed. "you can't be serious."

"Did you just call me Oliver?" He didn't appear surprised, just smug.

I ignored his comment, however. "You wouldn't do that," I told him, now smug, myself.

"I might have to," he said, suddenly grave. "There've been rumours going around that I reckon I need to disprove."

"Rumours?" I repeated, trying not to sound too curious. After all, I couldn't quite tell whether or not he was serious anymore.

"The rumour that I play favorites, and that I put you on the team each year because I'm smitten with you." After a moment, he cracked a sly grin.

I chuckled. "I should've known you weren't serious."

"Who said I wasn't?" I still couldn't tell because now he kept grinning.

"So you play favorites?" I asked dumbly.

"There you are!" I turned to see the sweets trolley was now down a good amount of compartments, and Fred had stuck his head out to buy some sweets, spotting me. "We've been looking for you!"

"Well you couldn't've been looking very hard," I insisted.

"Well we checked our compartment...and then the aisle... Thought I'd inspect the trolley, and here you are — with Wood!" Fred finally took notice of Oliver and gave me a knowing smirk.

"Good to see you, Weasley!" Oliver greeted brightly.

"Likewise, mate! Y'know, Riley bought a skirt for yo —"

"I'll see you later, Oliver!" I shouted over Fred, waving to Oliver before rushing off to the compartment.

"See you, Riley!" I heard him call back.

Fred was exchanging knuts for candy when I arrived, slapping him upside his head and snatching the package of Fizzing Whizzbees from his grasp. "You owe me," I reasoned.

Fred simply continued to chuckle even after I hit him. "Sorry to kill the mood," he said in jest. "I did buy the Whizzbees for you, y'know. You're the only nutter I know who still eats them after hearing about the secret ingredient."

I took the seat across from Lee Jordan who I shared a brief "hello" and hug with, before responding. "First of all, there was no mood to kill. And second, that 'secret ingredient' has never been proven," I retorted, providing air quotes where necessary.

"It's gotta be true, Riles," Lee chimed in. "Without the dried Billywig stings, you wouldn't float those few inches off the ground."

I stared at the candy, considering what I'd just heard, before tossing it back to Fred. "I'll take something without animal parts," I gloomily said.

"I've been telling you that for years, and now that Dreads says it, you finally believe it?" exclaimed Fred fervently.

"Yep," was my simple reply, popping the 'P' at the end of it.

"Oh, stop whining and hurry it up," said George, laughing at his twin.

Fred came back into the compartment, sliding the door closed and tossing a Chocolate Frog into my lap. He also had a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and was distributing a hand full to each one of us. "Alright, ready?"

George, Lee, and I all voiced our confirmation, having picked one bean from the many in our palms, without looking.

"Go!"

We each popped the bean into our mouths. I watched Lee's expression immediately spoil; George appeared rather pleased; Fred simply looked unsure. I had prepared for the worst, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

"Grass," I casually announced.

"Envelope glue," Lee reported, clearly displeased.

"Peach," shared George gleefully.

The object of the game was to have as many good beans as you could, and so far, George was the only winner. We all turned to Fred, still waiting on his answer, but he looked as though he were still deciding.

"Well?" George prodded. Fred continued to chew, musing.

"Oh, c'mon, Weasel, it can't be _that _difficult," I declared.

"Well then maybe you can help, Ry," he said with that mischievous lopsided grin of his. "Here, taste." He stuck his tongue out, revealing bits of the bean, the color indescribable.

"Ugh, that smells foul!" I said, catching the aroma when Fred leaned in.

"Oh it is, I'm just having trouble deciphering if it's a regular bogey or a troll bogey," Fred nonchalantly explained.

"I wouldn't dwell on it too much," George suggested. "Besides, I won."

"_This _round," Lee pointed out.

"Fair enough," ceded George. "Round two...unless Freddie is still working on round one?"

"Nope, it was a regular bogey," he reported.

"Oh, thank Merlin, I can sleep soundly tonight," I said sarcastically, mirroring the grin Fred still wore.

"Alright you two, get ready," Lee urged; we all prepared our next bean. "Go!"

This time, it was George who immediately looked disgusted. Lee didn't appear too thrilled, but he wasn't revolted as far as I could tell. Fred seemed happy with his, and mine wasn't bad either.

"Blueberry pie," Fred and I both said. We looked to one another as though to confirm; he didn't appear to be kidding.

"Sardine," Lee shared, rather disappointed.

George was absolutely frantic about whatever flavour his was. He was making both ridiculous and repulsed noises, and gesturing as though he needed something to vomit into. But the three of us couldn't help laughing a bit.

"What is it, Georgie?" Fred finally asked and George finally decided to swallow it.

"I just ate shi — !"

George's profanity was blocked out by the sudden shriek of the train's breaks. The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, and the wind roared.

"We can't be there yet," Fred observed.

"Then why're we stopping?" asked Lee.

The train was, in fact, getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows. I wasn't nearest to the door, but I got up to look into the aisle, finding that all along the carriage, heads were poking out of their compartments as well.

The train came to a stop with a sudden jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told us that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness. I immediately retreated back into the compartment, falling into Fred's lap. He scooted over and I hopped off, but I was closest to the door now, and something told me I didn't want to be.

"What's going on?" George attempted to keep his voice even, but I sensed a bit of panic in it, and I couldn't blame him. I had yet to say a word about the situation, fearing that I might've not even been able to find my voice.

"Maybe we've broken down," Lee suggested. "Engine trouble, or something."

Fred, who was now seated by the window, began rubbing a patch clean and peered out. "I don't think so," he said darkly. "I reckon someone's coming aboard..."

Ordinarily, I wasn't one to scare easily...but there wasn't anything ordinary about that moment. I released a deep breath and my breath greeted me in a visible, frozen puff. I couldn't explain why I was feeling the way I was, but I was suddenly a tad bit grateful it was so dark. I didn't want any of the blokes seeing me like that.

"Riley?" said Fred, finally taking notice of my silence. I sensed him scooting closer on the seat, reaching for me. Once he'd found me, he took my hand in his. "You alri — ?"

Just then, the door slid open to reveal a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. But what really made my stomach contract, was what I saw when I looked down. There was a hand portruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water. It was one of the guardians of Azkaban — a dementor.

But it was only visible for a split second. As though the dementor sensed my gaze, its hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its black cloak. And then it drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings. An intense cold swept over me; I could feel my breath catch in my chest. The cold went deeper than my skin...inside my chest...inside my very heart...

All at once, I couldn't see, I was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in my ears as though of water. I could feel it — I was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder... And then I could hear it — From far away, the screaming. It was distant, but it was terrible and terrified. I wanted to help it, to move to it, but I couldn't even move my arms. A thick white fog was swirling around me...inside me... But the screaming wouldn't stop. It was ringing in my ears, and it just wouldn't...stop...

_She's screaming. Mummy's screaming. She told me not to move, not to cry...to be strong. She told me she loves me. Things are smashing. People are dying, I know they are. I can hear it. The screaming, I can hear it. I cover my ears; it does nothing. But then it stops...and I think it's safe, so I poke my head out...but it's not over. I watch a green light hit Mummy and she drops to the floor. But I can still hear screaming...all of their screams all over again...everyone's...Mummy's..._

"Riley! Riley!"

My body catapulted into an upright position, eyes open and scanning my surroundings. The lights were back...and blinding...and the train was moving again...or perhaps that was just me shaking. No, it was both. I was definitely shaking but the train was moving... The train...the Hogwarts Express... But I was just... It had all seemed so real.

My breathing was heavy and something was warm in my hand. Looking, I found it to be Fred's; he hadn't let go. My eyes slowly traveled up him until they reached his. I'd never seen him look so worried.

"Ry?" he asked tentatively. "You with me?"

The screams were still ringing in my ears. I felt my head suddenly grow heavy and started to drop it.

"Riley!" George's hands were holding me on both sides of my face. "C'mon, snap out of it, Riles!"

All I could do was nod. I felt as though my throat had locked up. I looked to the door and half-expected to see the dementor, but it had vanished. I looked back to George. "Fine," was all I could manage to say.

"You're not fine, I just watched your eyes roll back into your head and y-y-you slipped into a coma or something!" It seemed like Fred was angry, but I knew he was just worried about me.

"Fred, calm down," George gently said to his brother before turning back to me. "Lee went to go find help. Are you sure you're alright?"

My throat was beginning to cooperate, voice sounding less shaky. My body, however, still was. "I am," I assured him, and then Fred. "I'm alright."

But when the compartment door slid open, I proved myself wrong. Thinking the dementor had come back for more, I automatically slid myself further along the seat, closer to Fred, my heart practically leaping from my chest.

"I'm sorry, Riley, it's just me. I brought help," said Lee, eyes wide with concern. He moved into the compartment and revealed a rather disheveled looking man in tattered robes. "How is she?" he asked George, instead of me, which made me angry.

"I can speak for myself," I snapped, then sweetening my tone before answering Lee's question. "I'm fine, Lee."

"You're still shaking," Fred pointed out, though clearly trying to sound more caring about it.

"I'm cold," was the lame excuse I gave. Luckily, the help Lee brought spoke before Fred could.

"Riley?" he said. I looked up at him; he was smiling kindly. "I'm Professor Lupin. Here," He reached his hand out to me and I hesitantly reached back, accepting what he was offering — chocolate. "Eat it. I promise it helps."

I was doubtful at first, but after taking a bite, I found it really did help. A surprisingly warm sensation spread throughout my body, extending to every inch of it.

"Thank you," I said to him.

"You're welcome," he returned, benevolently.

But just as he was about to turn and leave, I spoke up. "They were looking for Sirius Black, weren't they?"

"Yes, they were," said Lupin, matter-of-factly. "But I can assure you, once Dumbledore receives word of this, he won't them to just roam freely, and certainly not close."

"They'll be at Hogwarts?" asked Fred, incredulously.

Fan-bloody-tastic. How was I supposed to feel safe with dementors guarding Hogwarts? I reckon I'd've felt better if Sirius Black himself were outside the castle.

"Dumbledore doesn't want them there but, unfortunately, yes, they will be there," Lupin explained. "Well then, Riley, if you're feeling better, I'd best get back to check on another student. We'll be arriving at Hogwarts in another ten minutes."

"Thanks again, Professor," I said, smiling graciously.

"Of course, Riley, a pleasure meeting you all," he said. "See you soon." And then he was gone.

The sound of me biting down on chocolate was about the only sound that came from the compartment at all. No one spoke, no one did anything. Except for when George retrieved the Chocolate Frog that Fred had bought me earlier and suggested I eat it as well. He then began coughing, as though hinting at something, but I had no idea what he meant. Finally, I followed his eyes as they darted downward and I saw what he meant — Fred and I were still holding hands.

:.:.:

Lupin was right: ten minutes later, the train was slowing to a halt. We'd all changed into our House robes by the time the scarlet steam engine pulled into Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets.

"Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice. We all turned to see the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake. I still remembered mine — Fred and George tried to push me in.

Lee, the twins, and I followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled by thestrals — a creature not everyone was able to see. I could see them, I was always able to, but I didn't think of it as an honor or privilege. For the only way to see thestrals, was to have seen death.

As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, I spotted two more towering, hooded dementors standing guard on either side. A wave of cold sickness threatened to engulf me once again, and it was only growing stronger the closer we got. I was seated in between Fred and Lee, who seemed to be attempting to block the horrible creatures from my view. But it wasn't doing much to help because I could feel the cold grip on me, beginning to drag me back down. I tried to close my eyes and shut it out, but it was no use. Suddenly, Fred's warm hand had slipped back into mine. Only this time, instead of being thankful, I was irritated.

"I can handle myself," I whispered, taking my hand back. "Just because I'm a girl, doesn't automatically make me some damsel in distress."

I thought Fred might get angry with me again, but he simply looked to me, sort of amused and worried. "I know you're not," he assured me. "But you're not just one of the guys." It sounded like he said the last part more so to himself than to me.

Everyone was filing into the Great Hall, the room buzzing with thousands of conversations at once. But just as I was about to step through the threshold, someone called out my name.

"McKinnon! I'd like to see you!" It was McGonagall. I told Lee and the twins that I'd catch up later, before making my way through the crowd to the Transfiguration teacher, and head of Gryffindor House. Harry and Hermione were standing beside her. "Not to worry, McKinnon, you aren't in any trouble...yet," — she knew all-too-well about my pranks with the twins. "I just want a word in my office."

And so, to her office, we went. She motioned for the three of us to take a seat, and she settled into her desk before abruptly saying, "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you two were taken ill on the train." She looked between Harry and I.

Before either of us could reply, there was a soft knock at the door and Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, came bustling in.

"Professor, we're fine," I insisted, looking to Harry. He seemed just as frustrated with all of this as I was. I mean, really, it was bad enough, what happened to us, but everyone making a fuss over it was too much.

"Yeah, we don't need anythi —"

"Oh, it's you two, is it?" said Madam Pomfrey, ignoring this and bending down to stare closely at us. "I suppose you've both been getting into trouble again?" Pomfrey was also fully aware of the pranks...

"It was a dementor, Poppy," McGonagall explained.

They exchanged a dark look, and Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly.

"Setting dementors around a school," she muttered, pushing back Harry's hair and feeling his forehead, then mine. "They won't be the last ones to collapse. Yes, they're all clammy. Terrible things, dementors are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate —"

"I'm not delicate!" Harry and I both chorused automatically.

"Of course you're not," said Pomfrey absentmindedly, taking their pulses now.

"What do they need?" said McGonagall crisply. "Bed rest? Perhaps a night in the hospital wing?"

My indignant "No" was lost as Harry jumped up, saying, "We're _fine_!"

"Well, you should have some chocolate, at the very least," Madam Pomfrey continued to press.

"Professor Lupin already gave me some," I assured her. "Harry, too."

"Did he, now?" she said approvingly. "So we've finally got a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?"

"Are you sure you feel all right, Potter?" McGonagall said sharply.

"_Yes_," said Harry.

"McKinnon?" She turned to me.

"Peachy." I smirked. I wasn't nearly as angry anymore, unlike Harry. But I felt if Harry hadn't been there, and they kept asking me and checking me, I would've been much more cross. Sometimes, I suppose, it was just nice to know you weren't in it alone.

"Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together."

Harry and I went back into the corridor with Madam Pomfrey, who left for the hospital wing, muttering to herself. I didn't want to ask Harry anything about his own encounter with the dementor, out of fear that he might still be fuming. So I simply allowed him the silence to calm down. We were only waiting for a few minutes, anyway; then Hermione emerged looking very happy about something, followed by Professor McGonagall, and the four of them made their way back down the marble staircase to the Great Hall.

It was a sea of pointed black hats; each of the long House tables were lined with students, their faces glimmering by the light of thousands of candles, which were floating over the tables in mid-air. Professor Flitwick was carrying an ancient hat and a three-legged stool out of the hall.

"Oh," said Hermione softly. "we've missed the Sorting!"

McGonagall strode off toward her empty seat at the staff table, Harry and Hermione made their way toward Ron, and I found my seat in between the twins. People had pointing at Harry and I as we walked to the Gryffindor table. Had the stories of our collapsing in front of the dementors traveled that fast? No, I don't reckon it was mine...they were only aware of Harry's, for all of the whispers I heard only mentioned his.

"What'd McGonagall want?" muttered George as I sat down.

"Did you get in trouble with us?" asked Fred, genuinely upset.

"She wanted to check on Harry and I," was all I had time to whisper back before the headmaster stood up to speak.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

He paused, and then, "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks and disguises — or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, I subtly glanced over at Harry. "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said.

Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from us, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. Fred mimicked the pompous prat, gaining stifled laughter from all of us. Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," he continued. "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had met Professor Lupin on the train clapped hard, myself among them. Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.

"It's too bad that position is cursed, I rather like him already," I whispered to Fred. We've had a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor every year.

"And just look at Snape," he said. "Even if Lupin breaks the curse, that grease ball will find a way to get him sacked."

Professor Snape, the greasy haired, sallow-skinned, hook-nosed, Potions master, was staring along the staff table at Lupin. It was common knowledge that Snape wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, but the expression he wore was beyond anger; it was loathing.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Everyone appeared stunned for a moment, but then began clapping, the applause most tumultuous at the Gryffindor table. Hagrid, who was ruby-red in the face, stared down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard. When Dumbledore started speaking again, I saw Hagrid wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before us filled suddenly with food and drink. And though I wasn't feeling particularly hungry, I still ate because I hadn't since breakfast and I hoped it would make me feel better. Despite my lack of appetite, it was a delicious feast; the hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks. I filled my stomach to the point I thought it might just explode, and that was when when Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed.

I was grateful everyone was caught up in their own conversations and no one tried to start one with me. The food hadn't helped, and all I really wanted was to sleep. So when everyone began filing out of the Great Hall, I broke away from my group and got myself lost in the crowd. I trailed behind the rest of the Gryffindors streaming up the marble staircase, then along more corridors, up more and more stairs, to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower. The large portrait of the Fat Lady in her usual pink dress asked us, "Password?"

"Coming through, coming through!" Percy called from in front of me, but behind the rest of the crowd, fighting his way through. "The new password's 'Fortuna Major'!"

Through the portrait hole and across the common room, the girls and boys divided toward their separate staircases. I climbed up the spiral stair, reaching the fifth year girls' dormitory and snuck in with the others who still hadn't noticed me. By the time one of them — I think it was Alicia — asked, "Hey, what happened to Riley?" I had made my presence known by dropping into my four-poster bed and drawing the curtains closed. I didn't even bother to change into pajamas, for as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. 

:.:.:

* * *

_**A/N: **Hey, guys! I just wanted to thank you all so much for reading, favoriting, and following this story and my others! But no one has been reviewing, and that's what really helps motivate me - you guys saying what you did or didn't like, what you want to see, what your thoughts are in general on the story! So... **I won't be updating this story until I get, at least, 20 reviews**, and the number will increase with each chapter. Sorry, but, like I said, it helps motivate me! Thank you, once again, to everyone reading and check out my other stories if you're so inclined!_

**_Don't forget to review!_**


End file.
